


You’re daddy’s baby

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fucking, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Ok there is literally NO Charlie/Shawn smut fics . So this is an ALL SMUT one . Don’t read if you can’t handle dub con smut . Btw it’s shawn mendes and Charlie puth . Hope you enjoy!





	You’re daddy’s baby

Charlie woke up , his head was fuzzy and he felt dizzy . He opened his eyes to realise his head was resting on a shoulder , he felt someone under him . A cold shiver ran down his spine . What ? He was naked ?? "Shh I got ya buddy" a familiar whisper ran his ear . What the hell was- oh! There were hands on his hips , he was sitting in someone's lap NAKED on what seems like a couch! Finally gaining some strength , he looked back to see brown eyes fondly looking at him . "Shawn ?? Dude what's-what's going on , where" a thousand question ran in his mind but he felt dizzy and weak again . "Hey hey it's alright , I've got ya . Here lay down alright" he felt a gently hand pushing his head back down on his friend's shoulder . What was going on ? Last he remember he was partying with Shawn and then now he's on his lap , naked and very , very tired .

He tried to move his body but to no avail , it was as if he was partly awake but couldn't move at all . "You can go now" Shawn whispered and then Charlie felt a hand spreading his bum and something cold and wet pushing against his hole . His eyes shot open and he tried to stand up but then shawn's hands held his hips gently preventing escape . "Shh stay still for me babe , it's alright you're ok" Shawn cooed and rubbed Charlie's back soothingly . What the fuck what happening ?! Charlie thought only for the finger to enter him and start slowly thrusting . What the hell was happening?! He didn't consent to this! Tears pricked his eyes and he tried to struggle but he could do nothing as he was held firmly . Eventually tiring himself out , he laid his head back on shawn's shoulder and whimpered as one finger became two . "There we go , good boy , look at you yeah , taking it so well huh . Come here it's alright" Shawn cooed again as Charlie hid his face in the crook of his neck .

Confused and flustered , Charlie laid pliantly . Why was Shawn doing this , who the hell is putting fingers up his bum , what the fuck was happening ?! Charlie thought .

Needless to say , Shawn was excited . He put a little something in Charlie's drink at the party and took him home when he got wasted . Now the boy sat in his lap , his hot little body naked and waiting . Since their tour together , he'd been eyeing the boy closely . All he wanted to do was to ravish him and now he could , Oh he would . whilst one hand rubbed Charlie's back, the other went down to his plush bum . Shawn moaned as he grabbed one cheek and laid a few slaps . "Such a nice butt buddy , so soft and smooth. Not a single hair eh? Good boy , good boy" Shawn whispered to which Charlie sobbed out a no . "Wait lemme feel" shawn said to the man and then plunged one finger inside . He moaned as he rubbed the hot velvety walls of Charlie's little hole . After a bit of thrusting he said "Yeah he's ready . 'K you can put it  in now" and then Charlie was penetrated . It went in smoothly and caused no pain . In fact it soon hit a spot which had the boy moaning loud . "There baby? That your spot? Yeah make those noises for me come on" Shawn said .

Charlie sat on shawn's lap with his arms around his neck , face buried in shawn's shoulder as he was fucked from behind . He let out moans of pleasure as his prostate was hit again and again and again , nonetheless he realised he was rock hard . A pair of hands gripped his waist and then the thrusting became even faster . "Take it babe , take that dick for me . Shh my baby , there there I got ya" Shawn said and held Charlie's body firmly against his . "Fuck I'm gonna cum" said the man and soon enough hot cum flooded Charlie's soft ass . The man stayed inside for a while , eventually pulling out . Shawn kept whispering praises in the exhausted boy's ears. "Let's go babe" Shawn said and picked Charlie up , a hand under his bum , the other around his back . Charlie's legs wrapped around shawn's waist . Wow what the fuck just happened , Charlie thought not knowing what was to come .

An hour's passed since Charlie's been bent over some sort of dining table . He counted three men who'd fucked his bum . The first entered suddenly and quickly emptied inside him , the second was very rough giving his butt slaps as he fucked him whilst the third was gently and took his time . Neither of them touched Charlie's rock hard and leaking cock . Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Shawn and sounds of a camera . But now he'd just accepted it and took his pounding .

God shawn was hard . Watching his best mates come over and fuck Charlie's little ass made him so hard . But he waited . As Charlie was bent over shawn couldn't help but take a few memorable photos . Charlie looked so hot just lying there making those cute "ah,ah,ah" sounds as his ass was drilled . When the third guy was finished inside him , he pulled out , thanked Shawn and left . Charlie made no move to stand or struggle as Shawn bent behind him and looked at the abused rosebud . Charlie's hole leaked cum and his usual tan ass was a little pink from the thrusts . "Shh it's me buddy , open up f'r me yeah . Lemme taste your little bum." Shawn said and felt Charlie loosen up . A tongue entered Charlie and he moaned out in oversensitivity as it licked its way inside . Shawn made slurping sounds that had Charlie moaning for more like the little slut he'd become . "There we go , push out all that juice babe . Let go alright , good boy" Shawn said, grabbing each cheek and spreading it apart going in deeper and deeper . Charlie couldn't take it anymore and came untouched from his tongue . Shawn saw how Charlie's body trembled and his cock twitched as it released all that cum . "Fuck , such a good boy. Didn't tell you to cum though" and with that shawn's tongue left . Once again Charlie felt being lifted off.

Next thing he knew , they were on a balcony . It was very high up and no one could probably see them . Charlie shivered as cold air hit his naked body . There was a long couch on the balcony where Charlie found himself bent over Shawn's lap . He noticed how he was completely naked whilst Shawn still had clothes on . He just became more embarrassed and blushed at that . Shawn looked at the sight , here on the couch he sat looking at the starry sky above with a naked Charlie puth over his lap . His delicious plump arse ready to be punished . "Ok Charlie , I want you to call me daddy now 'k ? Don't say Shawn babe. I'm your daddy now" Shawn said as he spanked Charlie . "Wha-what , I c-can't , what" Charlie murmured confused but Shawn only spanked his arse more . "Your little bum's turning red buddy, careful now don't scream . What if someone hears you huh , bet you'd like that right? Charlie puth getting spanked and fucked by Shawn Mendes . Your mine now , daddy's baby boy" . Eventually as Shawn spanked the bubble butt , charlie began crying and begging for "daddy" to stop . Shawn smiled and stopped to push two fingers inside his baby boy.

With one hand he furiously fingered the boy watching his plump arse jiggle whilst the other reached around to jerk his again hard dick. In a matter of second Charlie spurted whatever little cum he had left on the couch as his bum clenched around Shawn's fingers. "Good boy for daddy , so good" Shawn said to the boy crying and sniffling on his lap . "But daddy's not done yet buddy" Charlie heard him say as he was again sat on shawn's lap . This time shawn's big hard cock entered his hole . He moaned out daddy . Shawn's hands gripped his hips as he was bounced over that cock whilst Shawn kissed his chest and neck, murmuring filth and praise .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Should I continue ? Tell me what you think could be better about the fic . Thanks for reading!


End file.
